Yugioh! DE - Episode 010
Pass/Fail I Synopsis ''Cameron'''' has his first major Duel Academy exam.'' Summary Honors Studies in Banishment Cameron takes careful notes during his Honors Studies in Banishment class, and Professor Gregory Shelton finishes the class review for the upcoming exam at the end of the week. The professor explains that there will be a written portion to the exam and a dueling portion, each worth fifty points. During the dueling exam, students will not be able to access the function in their duel disks that allow them to read the proctor's cards. They must be ready to recite specific card effects during the duels as part of the test. He explains that the written exam is self-explanatory with definitions, multiple choice, and an essay. For the dueling portion, the exams will take place in the standard duel-test arena. There will be a total of five proctors, including Professor Shelton himself. The professor continues to explain that there will be five different decks based on banishment. Each proctor carries one of the five decks but none of the students will know which proctor has which deck until exam time. The five Banishment Deck Types are as followed: *Tribute Banishment - featuring Level 5/6 monsters with D.D. Warrior and D.D. Scout Plane *Dinosaur Banishment - featuring Tyranno Infinity *Defense Banishment - featuring decking out tactics and Necroface *Different Dimension Banishment - featuring the Different Dimension Warrior monsters *Beatdown Banishment - featuring Golden Homunculus, Gren Maju Da Eiza, and Guardian Eatos Professor Shelton explains that all decks will feature Macro Cosmos, Dimensional Fissure, Banisher of the Light, Soul Absorption, and D.D. Dynamite. Some other cards from one Deck may be featured in another but the themes of the Decks will remain consistent. More students ask last-minute questions until the bell rings officially ending class. Before they leave, Professor Shelton warns that because this is their first dueling exam, he will be extremely strict. No matter how well they score during the dueling exam, they must win or they fail. In addition, they must win the duel in 20 turns or less. Otherwise, the exam will be marked as a failure. After this ominous warning the students finally depart class. As class ends, Cameron soon realizes he is alone when all of the Obelisks and the few Ra students taking the class immediately group together to prepare study sessions for the exam. He is the only Slifer Red taking the Honors class. Cameron decides to make nothing of it and leaves for his next class in fifteen minutes. Before he can, Shy calls out to Cameron and asks if he wants to study together. Cameron begins to ask a question but ultimately accepts. He asks where they should meet and Shy says she'll get Cameron a pass into the Obelisk dorms and there, they can use the library. Studying After school, Cameron gets to his dorm and packs his supplies for his study session with Shy. As he packs, Clovis, Kyle, and Marlon are studying feverishly for their own upcoming exams for their class in Dinosaur and Reptile Studies. Kyle asks Cameron for help, but Cameron says he truly doesn't know that much about Dinosaurs, so he wouldn't be much help. Seeing Cameron pack, Marlon asks where Cameron is going and Cameron shares that he is going to the Obelisk Dorms to study for his own Honors Exam. Cameron says Shy invited him. Clovis and Kyle take the leap to assume it's a study date, which amuses Cameron. He finishes packing his belongings and leaves. Cameron arrives at the Obelisk Dorms where Shy is waiting for him. She gives him his pass and escorts him inside. Cameron notes that after living in the Slifer dorm for three weeks, the Obelisk dorms are much more amazing that he recalled. Shy teases, asking if he misses it. Cameron says he was only around for a day. He didn't experience anything enough to miss it. They take an elevator and a small stair passage to the library where Shy has their study group already set up, which includes Lafayette. When they sit down, Georgina introduces herself to Cameron and if Cameron thought he and Shy would be studying alone. Cameron tells her that Shy didn't give him a reason to think they'd be studying alone. Cameron says studying together would be more fun anyway. Georgina is disappointed by the deadpan response, calling Cameron "dry". Shy's study group study for hours going over card effects and definitions. They discuss duel tactics, and Lafayette says that the goal is to destroy "Macro Cosmos" or "Dimensional Fissure" if and when then they appear on the field. Lafayette cites a few of his "Six Samurai" cards that has that strategy covered, but he admits his Warrior monsters are not suited for dealing with banishing tactics. Cameron remarks that using their usual Deck is not a requirement. The requirement is to win, and they have time to make a Deck specifically to counter banishing tactics. Lafayette disagrees with that approach, saying he prefers to win with his Deck, something Cameron would know, referencing his win over Father Vin. Cameron agrees, saying he needs to bring out the best of his Genex Cards to win. Georgina asks Cameron if he's going to add some Equip Spells that destroy Spell/Traps to use with "Power Tool Dragon." Cameron thinks about this for a minute and reflects on his loss to Raymond, who said Cameron's reliance on his sister's "Power Tool Dragon" is a crutch. As such, Cameron alludes that he will try a different strategy to better assure success. The response bothers Shaheen, who doesn't say a word. After the group finishes studying, Cameron accepts an additional invitation to enjoy a meal at the Obelisk cafeteria. After dinner, Georgina offers Cameron the chance to study with them again during the week, and Cameron accepts. Shy escorts Cameron out of the building. She brings up Cameron's comment about not wishing to win with "Power Tool Dragon". She says that the card is Cameron's best monster and he has learned to bring the best out of the machine dragon. Cameron agrees that he has but counters that he has more cards in his Deck than "Power Tool Dragon" and he needs to bring the best out in all of them. Cameron says he now has a question for Shy. He asks Shy why she invited him to study. Cameron mentions that they haven't said a word to each other since their duel ended abruptly a few weeks ago during the Obelisk Exhibition. Shy admits she doesn't really have a reason to talk to Cameron, and being study partners gave her a reason. Cameron says he knows making friends can be complicated, but Shy makes it more complicated than it needs to be. Cameron says the only reason Shy needs is just wanting to say hello. Being friends would also make the ordeal easier. Shy asks if Cameron wants to be friends. Cameron surprisingly says no. He says it's much more fun when friendship happens naturally. After they finish studying for exams, it may happen naturally. Maybe it will happen after they have a rematch to decide the winner of their duel. Shy mentions that Cameron was about to summon a monster, but the system broke own before he could. She asks about the monster and Cameron remains cryptic, saying if they duel again, maybe then she will see the monster. Shy then says with a laugh they should have their duel outside, in case it snows again. The comment earns a meek smile from Cameron. The yound man then excuses himself toward his dorm but first tells Shy he looks forward to chance to study again in the upcoming days. Shy returns to her dorm and Georgina asks about Cameron and Shy says that he went back to his dorm. Georgina says she enjoys Cameron but asks why Shy invited him into their study group since he didn't want to be an Obelisk like them. Shy tells Georgina that she asked to be friends with Cameron and he said no because it wasn't natural. Georgina wonders if they should uninvited Cameron to their study group next time, which Shy quickly shuts down because it would be rude. Georgina then asks if Shy is interested in Cameron. Shy pegs the question back to Georgina, who says she finds Cameron interesting. Shy agrees with the brief analysis, saying Cameron is interesting. The Exams Begin Cameron continues to join Shy's study group during the week, which builds to eight people by the night before the exams begin. The Honors Studies in Banishment class take their exam, which they have ninety minutes to complete. Upon submitting his exam in a much more suitable time than his entrance exam, Cameron is given a number which represents the proctor of his exam, which will be begin when all students are done with the written portion of their exam. Cameron gets the number "3". When all students are done with their written exam, the dueling test begins. Shy gets the "Dinosaur Banishment Deck" for her exam and she uses "Royal Decree" to negate "Macro Cosmos" and has since used "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" to negate "Dimensional Fissure". Shy wins the duel and thus passes the dueling portion of her exam. Lafatette is tested with the Different Dimension Banishment Deck and he circumvents banishment with the effects of "Imperial Iron Wall". Lafayette falls behind in the duel a bit but makes a comeback as he swarms the field with his "Six Samurai" cards. Cameron, who has yet to take his dueling exam, congratulates his friends on succeeding. Cameron and Georgina are still waiting to go until Cameron's name is called, and he's set to duel Professor Shelton. Cameron walks down to the dueling space while Shy and Lafayette stay behind to support Cameron. On the duel field, Shelton and Cameron shake hands. Shelton says he wished to face Cameron personally because he wanted to duel the student who defeated Father Vin. Cameron is professionally flattered. Shelton recites the rules of the duel, reminding Cameron that he will be quizzed on card effects during the exam at any moment. In addition, Cameron cannot look at Shelton's Banished Zone or GY. Cameron can only look at his own. Cameron understands and the strict rule that above all, he must win and must win in at least 20 turns. Cameron's Exam Cameron and Professor Shelton play their game of rock-paper-scissors and Cameron wins, electing to go second. The two take to opposite sides of the dueling platform. They activate their duel disks and Cameron's exam begins. Shelton begins the duel by activating Continuous Spell: “Soul Absorption”. Now, for every card that is banished, Shelton gains 500 Life Points. He then Normal Summons “Necroface”. Shelton has Cameron explain what "Necroface" does and Cameron recites its effect that if banished "Necroface" banishes the top 5 cards of both players' Decks, totaling to ten banished cards. Shelton tells Cameron he is correct and then activates “Dimensionhole” to banish “Necroface” until his next Standby Phase. Upon banishment, “Necroface” acts as Cameron dictated, banishing the top 5 cards of both players’ Decks, totaling to 10 banished cards. "Soul Absorption" activates to thus increase Shelton's Life Points by 5000 to an astonishing 9000 on the first turn. Cameron takes meticulous note of the five cards he lost, which includes his favorite Equip Spell "Black Pendant". Shelton sets two cards and ends his turn. Shy and Lafayette say Cameron is staring down the barrel already, facing all of those Life Points. Lafayette says they all studied hard, so Cameron should have a plan to overcome this strategy like the rest of them. Cameron draws and during Cameron's Standby Phase, Shelton activates Continuous Trap: “Macro Cosmos”. Now, all cards that would be sent to the Graveyard and banished instead, which awards Shelton a potentially overwhelming advantage in Life Points. Cameron thinks that he has to economic with his cards. No reckless Synchro Summons at it adds more monsters his Banished Zone and more Life Points for the professor. Cameron Normal Summons “R-Genex Turbo” and uses its effect to add “Genex Power Planner” to his hand from his Deck. Cameron then has “Turbo” attack directly. Shelton still has 7500 Life Points, making Cameron's direct attack hardly amount to anything. Cameron sets one card and ends his turn. Shelton draws and during his Standby Phase, “Necroface” returns to his side of the field in Attack Position. Shelton then Normal Summons “D.D. Survivor”, and Cameron must recite its effect. Cameron explains that when "D.D. Survivor" is banished from the field while face-up, it can return to the field in Attack Position during the End Phase. Shelton says Cameron is correct and orders "D.D. Survivor" to attack and destroy “Turbo”. Cameron loses his monster but more importantly, "Soul Absorption" activates to increase Shelton's Life Points by another 500 since by "Macro Cosmos's" effect, "Turbo" was banished upon destruction instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Shelton then orders “Necroface” to deal a direct attack, reducing Cameron's Life Points to 2500. Cameron draws "Song of the Elements" and begins to develop a plan. He says his first priority is to get rid of "Macro Cosmos" and then "Soul Absorption" in that order. That is crucial in overcoming this exam. Cameron first Normal Summons “R-Genex Accelerator” to put his ultimate plan into action. Cameron explains his monster's effect to let him Special Summon any "Genex" monster he adds to his hand through a card effect. Cameron says he will not be using that effect this turn, but he will use “Accelerator” to destroy “Necroface”. “Necroface’s” destruction means banishment and its effect repeats all over again. The top 5 cards of both players’ decks are banished and Shelton gains another 5000 Life Points to 13200. However, Shelton says he doesn't need it. He admits that he's used his strategy to early and too quickly, not giving Cameron a chance to counter his strategy. Cameron doesn't understand and Shelton activates “D.D. Dynamite”. The trap has Cameron take 300 damage for each of his banished card, and Cameron has 11 banished cards. Cameron is lined up to take 3300 damage and he has only had 2500 remaining. Featured Duels Shy Anderson vs. Duel Academy Proctor The Duel is in progress. Shy has 1000 LP and her opponent has 900 Life Points. Shy controls Continuous Spell: "Water Hazard" and Continuous Trap: "Royal Decree". Her opponent controls "Sabersaurus" (1900/500) and "Hyper Hammerhead" (1500/1200) in Attack Position, two Spell/Traps, Continuous Trap: "Macro Cosmos". Turn ???: Shy Shy draws and uses "Water Hazard's" effect to Special Summon "Cold Enchanter" from her hand in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Snow Dragon" (1400/900). Shy uses "Cold Enchanter's" effect to discard a card and place an "Ice Counter" on "Sabersaurus". Shy tributes her two monsters to Special Summon "Ice Master" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Shy uses "Ice Master's" effect to place an "Ice Counter" on "Hyper Hammerhead". Shy uses "Ice Master's" effect to tribute itself and destroy all monsters on the field with "Ice Counter" thus destroying "Sabersaurus" and "Hyper Hammerhead." Shy activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Ice Master" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "Ice Master" attacks directly (Exam Proctor 900 > 0). Shy wins Lafayette Morel vs. Duel Academy Proctor The Duel is in progress Lafayette has 1300 LP and two cards in his hand. He controls "Chamberlain of the Six Samurai" (200//2000) in Defense Position and Continuous Trap: "Imperial Iron Wall". The exam proctor has 2000 LP and one card in his hand. He controls "D.D. Assailant" (1700/1600) and "White-Horned Dragon" (2200/1700) in Attack Position. He controls Continuous Spell: "Dimensional Fissure" and one set Spell/Trap. Turn ???: Lafayette Lafayette Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Yaichi" (1300/800) and Special Summons "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" (2100/800) with its effect. Lafayette activates "Yaichi's" effect to destroy the Proctor's set Spell/Trap at the cost of attacking. Lafayette Special Summons "Great Shogun Shien" (2500/2100) from his hand as he controls two "Six Samurai" monsters. "Grandmaster" and "Shien" destroys "Assailant" and "White Horned Dragon" respectively (Exam Proctor 2000 > 1600 > 1400). Lafayette activates "Cunning of the Six Samurai" to send "Chamberlain" to the GY and Special Summon "The Six Samurai - Zanji" (1800/1200) from his GY in Attack Position. "Zanji" attacks directly (Exam Proctor 1400 > 0). Lafayette wins Cameron Tribble vs. Professor Gregory Shelton Turn 1: Shelton Shelton activates Continuous Spell: “Soul Absorption”. He Normal Summons “Necroface” (1200/1800). Shelton activates “Dimensionhole” to banish “Necroface” until his next Standby Phase. Upon banishment, “Necroface” banishes the top 5 cards of both players’ Decks, totaling to 10 banished cards (Shelton 4000 > 9000). He sets two cards. Turn 2: Cameron Shelton activates Continuous Trap: “Macro Cosmos”. Cameron Normal Summons “R-Genex Turbo” (1500/1300) and uses its effect to add “Genex Power Planner” to his hand from his Deck. “Turbo” attacks directly (Shelton 9000 > 7500). Cameron sets one card. Turn 3: Shelton During Shelton’s Standby Phase, “Necroface” returns to his side of the field in Attack Position. Shelton Normal Summons “D.D. Survivor” (1800/200) whom he has attack and destroy “Turbo” (Cameron 4000 > 3700; Shelton 7500 > 8000). “Necroface” attacks directly (Cameron 3700 > 2500). Turn 4: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “R-Genex Accelerator” (1500/1900). “Accelerator” attacks and destroys “Necroface” (Shelton 8000 > 7700 > 8200). “Necroface’s” effect banishing the top 5 cards of both players’ decks (Shelton 8200 > 13200). Shelton activates “D.D. Dynamite” having Cameron take 300 damage for each of his banished card, and Cameron has 11 banished cards. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels